cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Volksleitung Charter
Preamble We, the Germanic Volk solemnly declare our membership in the mighty Volksleitung alliance. We swear to uphold the charter and the values emphasized therein, and swear loyalty to the vanguard of the Volk, Die Volksleitung. Article I: Purpose and Declaration The Alliance for Cultural and Political Direction of Germanic Nations, or the Volksleitung as it shall be known from here on in, is a yellow-sphere alliance that is based on Germanic culture and languages, and opposition to the corrupting influences and shortcomings of worldwide capitalism and international communism. We are opposed to globalization in RL and cybernations, as it destroys unique cultures. We therefore promote Germanic (Proper German and Scandinavian particularly) folklore and culture and a revival of the values and hopefully efficiency of these worthy contributors to civilization. With our Germanic culture and nationalism, we strive to stand up to globalist forces and protect our unique culture. Article II: Politics The Volksleitung is effectively a council-based meritocracy. At the head of the alliance is the Triumvirate, the ultimate executive and judicial authority of the alliance. With legislative authority and a veto, there is a High Council of members as well, made up of the heads of each existing ministry. Vetoes must be proportional. If the Triumvirate decides on a 2/3 descision, the council may veto with a 4/6 majority. If the Triumvirate is unanimous, then the council veto must also be unanimous to take effect. Power and influence within the alliance is based on merit and worth, as deemed by these levels of government. The core Volksleitung Ministries headed by the respective high council members are: Propaganda and Recruitment, Security, Culture, Commerce, Foreign Affairs, and Volkskommissariat Administration. Each department is led by a VL High Councillor and given it's own forum. The war department, deemed "Wehrmacht", is headed by the Triumvirate. Article III: Rights and Obligations Members of the Volksleitung are entitled to certain rights granted by the organization and bound by certain obligations and intitial requirements. Rights 1'''. First and formost; a member of the Volksleitung is entitled to the protection and respect of the alliance, and can expect aid to be approved in times of war. This right is forfeited if the nation in question acts without the approval and justification of the alliance. '''2. A member of the Volksleitung is entitled to discussion with fellow members in a secure settingOur Official forums are located at http://volksleitung.forumup.us/ about issues in Cybernations. Requirements and Obligations 1'''. The Volksleitung is a Germanic cultural alliance; therefore only Germanic ethnicity will be accepted, (German, Norwegian, Scandinavian, British, etc), although this can be overlooked by the council. '''2. With respect to National religion and Government type, all nations are strongly encouraged to adopt the "Norse" religion.Members are strongly encouraged to adopt the Norse religion officially. However, if due to game mechanics, a member wishes to change their religion or government, there is an application process to do so. Since ethnicity has no known effect on gameplay, Germanic ethnicity is compulsory. As for government type, all are welcome besides capitalist, communist, or direct democracy, and "Totalitarian", "Revolutionary Government", and "Monarchy are all encouraged, and Republic and DictatorshipDictatorship has -1 environment. are acceptable. Further questions and possible exceptions will be reviewed by the leadership of the alliance. 3'''. Members of the Volksleitung are expected to follow the orders and respect the descisions of the alliance. Therefore, Volksleitung members are required to provide aid to allies in times of war. '''4. Marks are the standard currency of the Volksleitung. Article IV: Symbolism and Ideology As previously stated, the Volksleitung is not a racist/Nazi organization. We are neither left or right winged, however, and are strongly opposed to the many extremes of politics, particularly global capitalism and international communism. In particular, we are an anti-globalization alliance, and our Germanic Nationalism is not only a way to enrich ourselves by promoting a unique culture, but to take a stand against the rising tide of globalization. Our actions on cybernations can reasonably be expected to ring true with these truths. Furthermore, it can be stated that loving our land and folk does not equal hating or condoning violence against other ethnicities/nations. The Volksleitung has a strong anti-communist policy, but is also firmly against neoliberalism and global capitalism. "Our stance against Communism is not a struggle for capitalism, but on the contrary, a struggle for true socialism that can only triumph once the most perversive, violent, and degenerate offspring of socialism is first eliminated, along with neoliberalism. In order to achieve our ultimate goal, the current order must be thoroughly destroyed. Our ultimate goal is true socialism and brotherhood for all Germanic peoples throughout the Cyberverse." -Dr. Magnus Nordir, Triumvirate Volksfuhrer Our emblem is the Odal, the rune of Odin. To us, it symbolizes our ancient heritage, and a strong, defiant stance against globalization. The Volksleitung is NOT a racist organization and the Odal is not meant to be used in connection with any racist connotation. It also symbolizes unity and strength, two core values of Germanic peoples and hence, the Volksleitung. Members of the Volksleitung tend to lean left on environmental issues. Protection of the environment is an important value of Volksleitung members both in RL and on Cybernations. Accordingly, it is strongly encouraged that nations do not develop nuclear weapons, and use of nuclear weapons is prohibitted except in cases of defense and if approved by the High Council. It is also encouraged (although by no means required) that members stay away from environmentally harmful resources, and select pro-environment government policies, such as strict immigration control, etc. Unofficially in our alliance, it can be expected to find a somewhat diverse political tendencies among our members, however, they are expected to abide by the alliances' "biased" official descisions, as our political tendencies are also expected to be somewhat cohesive as well. The Volksleitung tends to lean left on some issues, and right on others. We will accept many ideological proponents, as long as they do not support globalism, communism, world capitalism, or any other kind of government institutionalized violence or persecution of their citizens, nor any kind of amputations to people's rights. Article V: Foreign Policy With respect to other alliances, the Volksleitung will treat alliances with the respect and diplomacy they deserve, giving even ideologically opposed alliances a chance to solve issues through diplomacy in a civilized manner. If diplomacy fails to meet the interests of the alliance in any way, then and only then will war be an inevitable option. If attacked, it can be expected that the Volksleitung will retaliate, and call for support from it's allies. The Volksleitung is a civilized alliance and does not see the need for senseless warmongering. Diplomacy will always be the first choice. Volksleitung is, by definition, a peace seeking alliance. Article VI: War and Justice For diplomacy to be truly effective, it is imperative that the Volksleitung does not allow individual members to attack nations without the authentication and approval of the Triumvirate. If a nation chooses to act on it's own, it can expect to recieve no aid for the particular conflict in question, and a warning not to let it happen again. Repeat offenders will risk explusion. Treason/espionage Clause Discovered spies can expect full retaliation from the entire alliance, be it through multiple nations or financing. Espionage/treason is to be treated as the highest crime against the Volksleitung, and thus can expect the appropriate justice to be served. The penalty for treason is death, and any member can be expelled by the Triumvirate, without giving justification. Desertion Clause Achtung! Effective Immediately Nations who leave the alliance without justification and warning will be treated as deserters, especially in the case that they rip off material or ideas created by the VL staff. Deserters will be shot. Take that as you will, the Volksleitung does not tolerate treason or cowardice for selfish gain, especially in the name of globalization and capitalism at the cost of Germanic Unity. Official Ammendments and Additions Volksleitung-Volkskommissariat (VLVK) The Volkskommissariat is a special administrative division of the Volksleitung which has been opened so that nations which are not of Germanic origin, or those nations that do not meet the minimum amount of ideological requirements may be able to join our organization, with the purpose of offering our protection and working together for benefit of both parties involved. The main idea is for any nation to be able to join VK unless that it rules over their people in an oppresive, violent manner, or if they are violent at an exopolitical level. ALL joining-candidate nations are subjected to an evaluation process at the hand of the VL Triumvirate and the High Council, like any nation which joins the regular VL. Members of the Volkskomissariat enjoy the same benefits and protection of the regular Volksleitung. There is a designated Kommissariat Minister which is assigned by the Triumvirate to help organize and care for the general welfare and well being of the VK. Volkskommissariat members will be called Volksleitung-VK or Volksleitung-Volkskommissariat under alliance affiliation. Kommissariat members, like regular Volksleitung members, will be required to select yellow team membership. VK members will have their own section on the offsite forums as well. This division is merely a distinction to be able to accept everyone without betraying our charter, and thus our cause for germanic unity. Volksleitung deserters will be dealt with with more severity than VLVK members, as this is a betrayal of Germanic unity. Footnotes Category:Alliance charters Category:Volksleitung